Voice Actors
Cast Main cast * Clancy Brown – Red Hulk / Thunderbolt Ross, Hogun, Uatu, the Watcher,"Uatu the Watcher". Behind the Voice Actors. Retrieved January 3, 2015. Black Bolt,Dietsch, TJ (June 13, 2014). "Wacker Discusses Inhumans' Debut On 'Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH'". Comic Book Resources Baby Goom, General Thunder Lizard Rossasaurus * Benjamin Diskin – Skaar, Bulldozer, Fandral, Baby Goom, Miek, Druffs, RJ3 * Eliza Dushku – She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters, Baby Goom * Seth Green – A-Bomb / Rick Jones, Rocket Raccoon * Fred Tatasciore – Hulk / Bruce Banner, Herb, Thunderball (Season 1), Volstagg, Karnak, Hiroim, Xemnu, Wrecker (Season 2), Dark Hulk, Maestro, Charon, Doombot Additional voices * Jonathan Adams – Absorbing Man, Korg, Piledriver, Thunderball (Season 2) * Dee Bradley Baker – Wendigo, Wendigo King, Goom * Troy Baker – Loki * Drake Bell – Spider-Man, Spider-Raptor * Jeff Bennett – Collector * J. B. Blanc – Red Ghost * Steven Blum – Devil Dinosaur, Sauron, Wolverine, Wrecker (Season 1),Wilbanks, John (November 7, 2013). "New ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN & HULK AND THE AGENTS OF S.M.A.S.H. Video Clips". ComicBookMovie.com El Diablo * Dave Boat – Thing * Chris Bosh – HeimdallNBA All-Star Chris Bosh Subs in For Marvel's Hulk & the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Corey Burton – High Evolutionary, Dracula * Jack Coleman – Doctor Strange"MARVEL'S HULK AND THE AGENTS OF S.M.A.S.H." The Futon Critic. Retrieved January 3, 2015. * Townsend Coleman – Hercules * Jeffrey Combs – Mainframe * Chris Cox – Star-Lord * Terry Crews – Blade * Grey DeLisle – Moloids Shaman * John DiMaggio – Galactus, http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/RaphaelsArticles/news/?a=88191 ComicBookMovie.com. Firelord, Null the Living Darkness, Obnoxio the Clown * Robin Atkin Downes – Annihilus, Abomination, Mister Fantastic * Robert Englund – Pluto * Mary Faber – Crystal, Medusa * Oded Fehr – N'Kantu, the Living Mummy * Nika Futterman – Gamora, Lilandra Neramani * Clare Grant – Titania * Kevin Grevioux – Super-Skrull * Laura Harris – Elloe Kaifi * Mark Hildreth – Deathlok * J.P. Karliak – Doc Samson * Tom Kenny – Doctor Octopus, Impossible Man * Maurice LaMarche – Doctor Doom * Phil LaMarr – Dormammu * David Harvard Lawrence – Mole Man * Misty Lee – Betty Ross * Stan Lee – Stan the Salesman, Mayor Stan * Jason Marsden – Thad * James C. Mathis III – Terrax, Malekith, Ronan the Accuser * Chi McBride – Nick Fury * Nolan North – Gorgon, Maximus, Werewolf by Night, Werewolf by Night's Grandfather * Liam O'Brien – Arkon,Arkon to Appear on Hulk and the Agents of SMASH Red Skull, Red Skullosaurus * Adrian Pasdar – Iron Man * Enn Reitel – Laufey * Kevin Michael Richardson – Ego the Living Planet, Groot, Frankenstein's Monster * J.K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson, J. Jonah Jamesaurus , Vampire J. Jonah Jameson * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America * David Sobolov – Drax * Brent Spiner – Silver Surfer * Tara Strong – Betts Ross * James Arnold Taylor – Leader, Blastaar, Triton, Human Torch, Moon Boy, Junior, L.E.A.D.R., Leader-Bots * Kari Wahlgren – Invisible Woman * Frank Welker – Odin * Travis Willingham – Thor Category:Cast